My Love
by rebiSB
Summary: Xiao Qiao leaves her friends and family to find the one she loves. Her husband...for he has disappeared. She goes off to find her love but, she runs into trouble with other lands. What will happen next? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Introduction

As I lay here almost lifeless knowing my only love is gone I can feel my heart aching and I've already cried myself dry.

I still ask myself "Who took him? Or, did I make him go?" I don't know but, knowing that he is gone is hard enough. I don't

feel like I can make it another day. All I want to do is lay here and leave this world as soon as can be.

Unfortunantley, my sister told me something useful for once. It was "Before you go at least find out why he's gone. And if

he's gone maybe he still wants you but, he may need time alone." I love my sister so much. Especially giving up her time just to

stay home with me, watching me now.

So far she's been saying maybe in a week or two I can go find my husband…Zhou Yu. She says I'm so young but, I

alway say back to her "Don't forget you're only a year older than I." It's already been a whole month without Zhou Yu. I miss

his smile and his warmth. I will go find him. And soon too…


	2. Leaving Home

Leaving 

As I left I gave my sister a hug and quietly teared up. I wanted to find my Zhou Yu but, at the same time I didn't want to leave my sister alone. You see she had a husband but, he died of illness. And ever since then she's been handling it pretty good. I wish I could be as strong as her.

I'm now packing up my stuff and I tend to pause here and there. I wonder if this journey will take long? Because I want to come back home as soon as I can. All I want is to go find Zhou Yu come back home and be happy. Then I hear a knock on my door. It was Sun Shang Xiang (SSX). She stood there at the door and watched me pack my stuff. Then she shouted "Why are you leaving!" I just took a minute and put my stuff down. I looked at her and I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

Seeing how I was quite shorter than she was. All of her tear drops came down on me. "There, there I won't be gone for long." I said. Then we seperated. She looked down at her finger and fidgited with them. I turned around to put my stuff in and when I finished I turned around to say good-bye to SSX, but she wasn't even there. I paused for a minute or two and took a long breather. Then I sighed and quietly closed the door as I was leaving.

I quietly walked down the halls and when I got to the main gates I saw my sister Da Qiao. She was waiting for me so she could say good bye. I droped my stuff and ran to her. We hugged each other for quite a while and I almost lost track of time. Then she said "No matter what happens I'll always be with you sister. Just remember to stay safe, find Zhou Yu as soon as possible, and most important come home soon too." Then my sister ran off crying.

Unfortunantley I knew what she was going through. How do I know? Because, our parents are gone, her husband is gone and now I'm leaving. I feel terrible, and horrible but, that's how it is I guess. I've never really been so settled though, usually I'm up and down, over here over there. I guess I just don't have that much energy anymore.

………………………………………………………………...………………...

It's been three days and I have found no trace of my Zhou Yu. My sister wrote me he might be in Wei but, I don't know why he would go there. Except if I decide to go there. I have to go through Shu. Then I'll get to Wei. I'm so uncertain about these things. My sister also told me to stay at the inn she said she was sending a friend to accompany me on my journey. I'm so wishing it's not Gan Ning.

Every time he's around a woman, he puts his arms around them. Yuckie! So I'm stuck in this town until my partner arrives. So I guess I can stock up for us.

…………………………………………………………………………...……

As I'm walking through the crowd with my basket full of foods, emergancy kit, and other stuff I see a man with a hat. He is sitting on a horse and he seemed to be looking for someone, or some place. I then thought maybe that person is looking for me! I brushed my shoulders against other people and when I finally got to the man on the horse I looked up and it was Lu Xun! He looked down at me and smiled at me.

Then he got off his horse and said are you ready to leave. It seemed like he was in a rush or something but, I replied "I have to get my stuff at the inn." Then he laughed and said "What you have with you is fine." I gave him a weird look and stayed silent for a while. All of a sudden I hear people screaming and running away, they are all so frightened. So I asked Lu Xun if we could see what happened. He nodded and tied his horse to the wood railings. We went into a restaurant where all the screaming had came from.

Until we saw a woman yelling and screaming, there was a man with a blue cape. I actually found him rather handsome in a very disciplined way. He was trying to take the woman back to where had come from. Fortunantley Lu Xun and I bloack his way so he couldn't get out.

"Move out of my way or else." He said.

"Humph! Why should we?" I asked.

"I am the heir to Wei (Cao Pi) if you do not stand aside I will kill you."

"We'll see about that!"

Cao Pi dropped the woman on the floor and pulled out his sword Lu Xun told me to get the woman to safety and he would take care of Cao Pi for now. As Lu Xun distracted Cao Pi I took the woman by the wrist and ran her back to a safe area. Just when I was about to leave she said "Thank you." So I smiled and ran as fast as I possibly could. When I got back to Lu Xun I saw Cao Pi fleeing from the village. Lu Xun didn't even have a scratch on him. I was amazed. Then Lu Xun grabbed my hand and took me to his horse. We road off without getting any of my stuff. Which really stunk too!

…………………………………………………………………………...……..

"Lu Xun…?"

"What is it Xiao?"

"Do you think Cao Pi took Zhou Yu?"

"I don't know but, I'm trying to find out why Cao Pi was doing here in a village of Wu's."

"Hmm…I'm suspicious about Cao Pi."

"Yeah me too."

"So are we going to Shu already?"

"Yep but, we are going to disguise ourselves."

"Um, but how? We have no disguises."

"Do you see the bag near your left foot?"

"Yep!"

"Our disguises are in there."

"Oh…this sounds like fun!"

"Well, you see those two trees right over there? We are going to stop there and change into our disguises then we will probably get stopped at Shu's main gates. When they ask us why we are here just say that we are merchants traveling the lands trying to make a living out of it. Got it Xiao?"

"Ugh…I guess so."

Fact is I really was lost but, I'll just stay quiet until Lu Xun asks me to talk. I hope we don't take too long in Shu because something tells me that Cao Pi dude has my Zhou Yu. Oh and if he does there's going to be a lot of butt kicking!

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! And I hope you will enjoy reading the rest of my NEW story. Yes I will still be updating my other story too! Well I hope you will review this! Bye!


	3. Heart Broken, Heart Taken

Heart Broken, Heart taken

When Lu Xun and I arrive at the gates all dressed up they asked where we came from and so Lu Xun said everything he needed to. Then they opened the gates. It seemed so easy! So easy…that I wanted to do this again! But Lu Xun did caution me.

So I guess it's not exactly the greatest thing to do.

We put our horse at the post and started walking exploring the place and, gathering some needs when we would go to Wei. And as we were walking, I saw one of Shu's greatest generals…Jiang Wei. I always heard Da talk about him back home. I think she was overly obsessive with Jiang Wei. I rather thought of him as a very good looking man with beautiful eyes, and good height. Since I was staring of at space I guess I might've stood out or something because he started walking my way.

I don't know what happened but, my palms starting sweating like crazy. It was almost like when I first met Zhou Yu, (chuckles) it went by so fast. Well first I'll tell you how we met: My sister and I were captured by this fat evil dude Dong Zhou, then Zhou Yu and the heir to Wu Sun Ce came to rescue us. And Zhou Yu fought his way to me it was destiny that we were to be together. Then after that battle my sister and I had a double marriage almost like a double date. It was so perfect. But now…

"Excuse me but, you look real familiar. Do you mind if I can know your name miss?" Jiang Wei asked

"Who me?"

"Yes."

"It's (Oh darn!) Mei Wang" (I couldn't think of a proper name for myself!)

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you might've been Xiao Qiao from another kingdom."

"Tah…No! I wouldn't I've lived here in Shu all my life so far."

"Then pardon me but, I must get going. I am truly sorry."

"No, ugh it's okay."

Then Jiang Wei just left. I find that very, very rude! Too! But, unfortunately Lu Xun caught me watching Jiang Wei walk off. Lu Xun just smiled at me and said "You and him!" sarcastically. "Well I don't see why not." I said playing around. Then it came back to me we weren't here to fool around we were here to get stuff rest and leave for my Zhou Yu.

But, I could still see Jiang Wei so I guess why not look at him. Then all of a sudden he turned his horse around and ran back to me. I was looking all around to see if it wasn't me but, figures…it was me. I started to run to Lu Xun and just when I caught up to him Jiang Wei grabbed the both of us. I started wiggling around but, Jiang Wei looked at me and said "Please don't wiggle yourself away I'm not going to put either of you in harms way.

Lu Xun told me not to trust him but, there was something inside me that just told me that Jiang Wei was telling the honest truth. So I just sat there on the horse. Lu Xun kept on counting for us to jump then the horse stopped. Jiang Wei got off his horse and grabbed my wrist and I grabbed Lu Xun's wrist.

"I'm sorry it's just I know who both of you are. Your Xiao Qiao of Wu and you're the strategist for Wu Lu Xun."

I looked down and then I looked back at Lu Xun, he was just looking at Jiang Wei. I was so nervous, I didn't know what was going to happen.

"Yes we are but, what are you going to do with us? And if you decide to dispose of us just take me and let Xiao go she must go on and find her husband."

"Yes, I know about her husband. That's why I brought you over here in the middle of well nowhere really."

"You…you know where my Zhou Yu is?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, and I know you are off to Wei so I want to help you."

"But, why do you want to help us?" Lu Xun asked cautiously.

"Xiao Qiao your sister and I are pretty good friends when we are not forced to battle each other on the battlefield. And she has given notice to me about you and Lu Xun."

"Oh, well now that you know my personal life then yeah I guess you can help out…a bit."

After we talked Lu Xun and I walked back to Jiang Wei's place, getting well rested for tomorrow. I looked at him and it's been a while that we talked about our lives together as friends. So I looked at him and gave him my biggest smile. Hoping that would make his mood a little better. But, he just looked down and quietly said "Don't smile if you don't mean it." Those words were so harsh to me and brutal. But, I wasn't going to let that get in my way. I slowly moved my hands to Lu Xun's and when I was close enough I took his hands into mine and said "I'm sorry if I have made you mad but, I just want us to be good friends again. Ever since Zhou Yu left you and I have fallen out of touch. And I want us to be close again. Do you get it?" I asked. Lu Xun just stayed quiet for a little while and I stood there for a while waiting for his answer.

Then I turned around and started walking to Jiang Wei. But, then I heard Lu Xun call my name but, he said it quietly. So I stood there as he walked towards me.

"Xiao I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk today. I must've hurt your feelings too. I'm sorry Xiao."

"It's okay, I just hope you noticed that I was trying to get through to you."

"I did and I do know."

"Hmm…okay."

Then we walked back together to Jiang Wei's place. When we got there he was on his steps sitting and waiting for us. He then said "what took you guys so long?" Lu Xun and I smiled at Jiang Wei and headed in. And as I went in I looked at Jiang Wei holding the door open for me. Then I couldn't help but, say "Thank you." He smiled at me and said let's get in it's pretty late now.

After Jiang Wei pointed out our rooms witch happened to be right next to his Lu Xun and I walked to the back porch. Then I felt a sudden sadness thinking what happened if I'm too late to get to Zhou Yu. What happens if something bad happens? And I fell to the ground, with my hands covering my eyes as my mascara ran down my face. I put my face against the floor and at the same time I could here Lu Xun running to me. He helped me put and said for me to remove my hands from my face or else I would cover my beauty. And he hugged me.

Lu Xun never hugged me before I was going to remember this. Lu Xun was so gentle with me. Then he told me he would be right back. When I saw him running back I saw him trip and I started laughing. Then he got up and laughed with me. When he got o me he gave me a small flower and said "Here this is for you. It's rather beautiful but, it will never match up to you." I blushed and told him we'd better get to bed as soon as possible.

…………………………………………………………………………..

The next day we found that Jiang Wei wasn't home but he left a note. It read:

Xiao and Lu Xun

I will meet you there in Wei after I take care of some business I'm truly sorry for this. But, something came up earlier this morning, Liu Shan had been struck with an arrow in the chest. And I am to find out who did it. See you there. And until then keep safe.

Jiang Wei

………………………………………………………………………………

As Lu Xun and I left Shu we talked together about the current things in our life and it was so interesting to now what he actually does. But, my guts kept telling me something was wrong and it was about to happen so I asked if Lu Xun and I could speed up a little bit. And we did.

Thirty minutes later I told him we could stop but, when we got over the hill I saw Cao Pi and I'm assuming his wife was with him. She was so pretty but, she looked like a well…prostitute. Then I saw a man with long black hair and he looked a lot like my Zhou Yu. Lu Xun and I galloped down hill and rushed to see who the man was.

It was my Zhou Yu! I found my Zhou Yu! I looked at him and his face wasn't too pretty. I started to tear up then I remembered something it's Cao Pi's fault. So I got one of my sharp hair pins and aimed it at Zhen Ji. I wanted Cao Pi to know how I felt, and maybe just this would be better.

I turned and asked Lu Xun to tie Cao Pi against the tree and maker sure he would stay there. Lu Xun looked at me and just nodded. I got off my horse and ran towards Zhen Ji. I threw one of my fan at her and she tried dodging it. But it got her neck. Then she came right at me and kicked me. I apparently fell to the floor and landed right next to Zhou Yu. I quickly said to him still very worried "I have your back my love." Then I got up and Zhen Ji tried another kick on me, but, folded my right and left fans and used it to keep her leg in the air. Then I looked over at Lu Xun and he had already tied Cao Pi up so I shouted "Shoot an arrow Lu Xun!" And he aimed it at Zhen Ji when he let go it went straight into her neck. And she fell over to the side. I was relieved and then I checked to make sure she wouldn't cause any more damage. She was dead…she was almost dead. I looked over at Cao Pi and he was in a trance, or something.

"Now you know how I feel! You have injured my love so I will take yours away!" I yelled.

"…"

Then I leaned over Zhen Ji's body and then I heard Zhou Yu yell in pain. I looked at him and Cao Pi must've shot something at him. It was in his neck. The needle went through my Zhou Yu's neck. It went through his neck. "Zhou Yu!" I asked repeatedly. But, he wouldn't respond. I looked over at Zhen Ji and she was smiling at Cao Pi. I took Zhou Yu's sword and I stuck it through her stomach. Now for sure she was dead. Then I heard Cao Pi give a shriek and he broke off the tree. I knew he was coming for me so I dropped Zhou Yu's sword. I wanted to leave with Zhou Yu and so I put my head next to his and just laid there waiting for Cao Pi to strike. I also heard Lu Xun running and yelling at me to get up and run. But, I ignored his wishes. Then I heard Cao Pi yell "Die you whore!" Then I heard Cao Pi fall, what was happening. I quickly looked up and Zhou Yu's sword went through Cao Pi just as well.

"Xiao, you must live for me…I won't last long enough bur, live if you aren't doing it for yourself at least do it for me. I will always be with you no matter any obstacle you face ahead. I will always be watching you. You know you mean more than life it's self to me. Live your life while you still have it and use it carefully. Xiao…"

"Yes Zhou Yu."

"I love…love…"

"No! Don't go! I won't let you go I want you here with me! Zhou Yu!"

"Xiao, I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you faster." Jiang Wei said out of no where.

"Zhou Yu…Zhou Yu!"

"Please Jiang Wei if you will can you take Zhou Yu back to Wu right now and we will give him his proper burial. I will go back with Xiao. You are also welcome to come just give us notice." Lu Xun said.

"Yes, thank you Lu Xun." Jiang Wei said taking Zhou Yu back to Wu.

Lu Xun walked towards me and put his arms around me and took me in. I just couldn't say anything I just stayed in his arms and cried. This time I didn't go dry. I cried for a while until I got some of my emotions calm. Then Lu Xun took my hand and plopped me onto his horse and he steered the horse while sitting right behind me.

………………………………………………………………………………

I know it's so many people dying in just ONE chapter. But, I hope you tell me how this chapter affected you. And thank you for reading I will be posting the rest of the chapters up soon. Take Care!


End file.
